The Music of Poetry
by HPlover2000
Summary: A compilation of poems for Glee.
1. Chapter 1

**I cannot even begin to apologize. I just...ugh. I hate writer's block. I am so sorry. I promise I'll update Family Ties and Goodbye this weekend. I swear on my grave. I'm so sorry!**

**Yeah, so this is a compilation of Glee poems. This doesn't really have a storyline, it just helps when I can't write. Unfortunately I only figured it out just now. **

**Disclaimer: I do not only Glee nor a soul because I have not updated. I'm sorry!**

**

* * *

Music  
**

Notes and Lyrics

Laughter fills the page

Tears fall

Hearts break

From the notes that call to me.

Music is everything.

My life, my soul, my pride.

I have nothing if not music.

* * *

**Wow, really short. Feel free to flame my other stories and beg me to update. Thanks to all my readers, I love you even if I don't show it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter in a night! Whoooo! They are short though, so I'm not sure it counts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**

* * *

**

**Noah Puckerman**

Every toss breaks a piece of him.

Every smash of the dumpster makes him die a little.

Every insult thrown, every slushie.

It breaks his heart.

But the show goes on.

He is the badass, the jock, the bully.

He is not gay.

He does not sing.

He does not care.

To the world, he is a heartless bastard.

To the boy he loves, he is an enemy.

To himself, he is a monster.

But the show goes on.

Until the curtain falls.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to admit, I hated Finn when I first saw Glee. He was just too perfect. Now I'm rewatching it, and he's awesome! **

**Disclaimer: *shuts eyes and squeezes hands* I wish I owned Glee! …...Dangit.**

**

* * *

**

I once thought he was a jerk.

I loathed this character, the one who was perfect.

I realize now how wrong I was.

I realize that he is just a boy.

Just a silly boy, who is wiser then most.

-Finn

* * *

**Thankies :) Next is Kurt's relationships!**

**Review and you will get cookies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Last one of the night! A look into Kurt's relationships. This one may get confusing. Sorry :)**

**Disclaimer: **

** Voldemort: This worthless muggle owns nothing.**

** Me: Hey! You're not even in this fandom. Out!**

**

* * *

**

Perfect singing,

Curls of ebony.

A conflicting life.

Love or lust?

A crush.

A silly little thing easily looked over.

The new kid.

No personality.

But sweet.

Love, Hate.

What's the difference?

All hearts belong to the angel.

The boy with the clothes, the voice, the hair.

Each different. Each the same.

-Klaine,Purt,Kinn,Kam,Kurtofsky.

* * *

**Okay, so each pairing had about two lines. Except Sam, cause' he's special. Sorry if I missed any!**

**Cookies for all reviewers!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I lied. THIS is the last chapter of the night. Maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I's does nots owns Glee.**

**

* * *

**

**Brittanna**

Best friends since birth.

Growing up in a harsh world.

A mask covering her face

A confusing world for her to explore

The two are one, a being of their own.

Because two heads are better then one.

Then she dies.

It's not obvious, except to the other.

The smile fades, replaced by a fierce scowl.

Insults hurled to everyone but her.

The blonde angel.

Until even her star is swallowed by the dark within her.

The angel watches.

She waits.  
She prays.

Finally, she gives up.

Goes on her own, to the boy with the wheels.

Leaving her friend, her lover, her other half to drown.

She becomes blind.

No one sees.

Everyone assumes the Latino was always this way.

Everyone assumes the hate is natural.

But they're wrong.

Best friends no more.

Living in darkness.

The mask consuming her face.

Her world has shrunk.

Because the other half has left.

* * *

**Oh gosh, I hope it doesn't actually end that way. Brittany, love Santana! Not Artie, he belongs with Tina! **

**This was kind of supposed to be from both points of view, but it seems very overly Santana to me. Oh well.**

**Love are Reviews! (?)**


End file.
